


Barbeque

by sffan



Series: Blue Jeans and Barbeque [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a barbeque. Daniel wears *the* jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbeque

**Author's Note:**

> Original note: This wasn’t supposed to be a series. But there’s not much you can do when rabid plot bunnies attack.
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be.  

“Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. I was working on a translation and just lost track of time. You know how I am,” Daniel says with a self-deprecating smile as he walks into Jack's back yard.

Jack nearly drops the barbecue tongs. Daniel's wearing the jeans. _The_ jeans. The ones that have been front and center in all of Jack's jerk-off fantasies for the last week – ever since he’d seen Daniel in them at the SGC. If anything, they seem tighter than the last time. _There’s no way he’s wearing underwear under those things,_ Jack thinks to himself before dragging his eyes back to the grill. “Grab yourself a beer, Daniel,” Jack says.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Daniel replies, getting a beer out of the cooler.

Cassie whistles in appreciation. “Wow Dr. J. Those are some seriously dangerous jeans. They show off your assets nicely,” she says, waggling her eyebrows at him.

“CASSIE!” Janet exclaims, her eyes wide with shock as Sam and General Hammond try to hold in their laughter. Teal’c merely raises a brow. Jack watches out of the corner of his eye.

“What?” Cassie asks, crossing her arms. “Am I wrong?”

Jack continues his surreptitious observation as Janet makes a show of checking out Daniel’s “assets” while Daniel shifts a bit uncomfortably under the sudden scrutiny, a slow flush spreading across his face. Jack pretends to himself that he doesn’t find it incredibly arousing and takes a long swig of beer.

“Nope. Can’t say you’re wrong,” Janet says with a grin. “Would anyone else like to confirm? I wouldn’t want to be accused of bias.”

“Oh! Me.” Sam says, hopping out of her lawn chair. “I am a scientist, after all. I ought to verify the evidence.”

As Sam approaches him, Daniel's eyes meet Jack’s and he winks. Jack quickly averts his gaze and prods the meat on the barbeque. “Food’s ready,” he declares a bit gruffly.

Amid lots of laughter and good-natured teasing, they get into a ragged line to get their food. Jack serves the various items off the grill – hamburgers and hotdogs for Teal’c and Cassie, steaks for everyone else.

They settle in for a leisurely meal, punctuated by jokes and pleasant silences and Jack can’t keep his eyes off Daniel the whole damn time. It’s unsettling as hell, but he can’t seem to stop himself, so he doesn’t. He just hopes he’s at least being somewhat subtle about it. A hope that’s dashed when Daniel gets up and stretches, baring a good 4 inches of pale, virtually hairless skin between shirt and pants. Praying that the flush on his face is attributed to alcohol, Jack literally drags his eyes up Daniel’s body to his face, to be greeted by a knowing smile. He groans inwardly. He’s so busted.

“That was fantastic, as usual, Jack,” Daniel says. He puts his plate down on the table by the grill and gets himself and Jack another beer.

“Thanks,” Jack says, taking the beer from Daniel, their fingers brush together slightly and Jack feels it all the way up his arm. Daniel folds his long legs under himself and sits on the ground next to Jack.

“Yes O’Neill. That was most delicious. I do enjoy a good dog,” Teal’c says.

“ **A** dog? You had SIX, Teal’c,” Cassie teases. “Plus three hamburgers.

“I am a grown Jaffa. I require a great deal of sustenance,” Teal’c replies with a barely suppressed burp.

“Does that mean you’ve left room for dessert?” Sam asks. “I brought apple pie and ice cream.”

“I believe there is always room for pie,” Teal’c answers.

Sam digs the ice cream out of the cooler as Janet slices the pie. They dish it out and pass it around.

“Mmmm, pie,” Cassie says, taking a bite. “Me like pie.”

“Pie. Pie, pie, pie,” Daniel responds, his lips twitching into a sly grin.

Trying to keep a straight face, Cassie says, “PIE!” in a loud voice.

“When come back bring pie,” Daniel states firmly. They both burst out laughing.

“Okay. Did they just go crazy?” Jack asks everyone else, frowning. He’s greeted with confused looks from Janet, Sam, and Hammond and ‘the Taur’i have strange ways’ brow from Teal’c.

“It’s from the Internet, Uncle Jack,” Cassie explains. “It’s kind of hard to describe.”

“I’ll show you sometime,” Daniel says, still grinning.

“I’m not sure I want to know,” Jack responds, shaking his head. He looks up at everyone else and says, “Kids today.” Daniel smacks him on the arm and Cassie sticks her tongue out at Jack. He replies in kind.

The rest of the afternoon passes quickly and before they know it, it’s sunset.

“Wow, where did the day go?” Sam asks. “Guess it’s time we head out of here.”

“Do we have to?” Cassie says from her spot next to Daniel. Much to Jack’s amazement, they’ve been snickering about things they’ve found on the Internet all afternoon. He knew that there were hidden dimensions to Daniel Jackson; he just didn’t expect it to be quite so…silly. He’d always figured that Daniel did serious stuff, like read things in foreign languages, for fun.

“’Fraid so,” Janet says. Cassie sighs and gets up. Daniel gets up with her. She gives him a hug. Soon everyone is standing and getting ready to leave.

“I’ll give you a ride back to the base, Teal’c,” Hammond says. “I’ve got some paperwork to catch up on anyway.” He gives Jack a significant glance.

“Monday, Sir!” Jack answers. “I promise.”

“I’ve heard that before,” Hammond says with a resigned smile.

“I swear. Would I lie to you?” Jack asks innocently.

“Yes!” comes the resounding chorus from the adults.

Jack looks at Cassie. “No respect, I tell you. None at all. And after I cooked for them too.”

Laughing, they all make their way to Jack’s front yard to claim their vehicles. Janet, Cassie, and Sam say their good byes and head to Janet’s car while Hammond and Teal’c get into the General’s.

“What about you?” Jack asks Daniel.

“Oh, I think I’ll stick around, help you clean up. It’s the least I can do, since I was late and came empty-handed,” Daniel answers casually.

Jack nods and heads back around the side of his house. Daniel follows. He gathers up the few utensils that were used and goes inside the house. Jack wanders around the back yard, gathering up the empties and putting them in their appropriate cases for return. He gives the grill a good scrub and then goes inside to find Daniel listening to some God awful alternative rock station, wrist deep in water.

Jack stands quietly, watching Daniel, listening to him hum along with the music and before he really knows what’s happening, he’s behind him, one hand sliding under the edge of Daniel’s shirt to rest against the warm, firm skin of his stomach. Daniel freezes for a moment and then relaxes slightly. Jack runs his thumb back and forth against smooth skin under Daniel’s navel and presses his lips to the side Daniel’s neck, just under his ear.

“Jack,” Daniel whispers and puts his hand on Jack’s, stilling it. “I…”

“Shhhh,” Jack breathes against his neck. He shifts closer, pressing his groin against the firm curve of Daniel’s ass, leaving Daniel no room for doubt about how much Jack wants this. Jack raises his other hand and runs it up Daniel’s neck to his jaw. He turns Daniel’s head so that he can kiss the soft, full lips he’s been dreaming about.

Daniel moans softly and turns in Jack’s arms. Jack cups the back of Daniel’s head, his fingers teasing the short hairs on the back of Daniel’s neck. His other arm slides around Daniel to rest in the small of his back. Daniel wraps his arms around Jack and pulls him closer, the water on his hands seeping through the cloth of Jack’s shirt. Daniel melts into the kiss, opening his mouth to Jack’s demanding tongue.

The kiss is everything Jack’s dreamt about and more. Daniel’s lips are soft and mobile under his, giving and demanding all at the same time. Jack is falling deeper and deeper into Daniel, surrounded by his scent, pressed against his hard body, held tightly by his arms. As their tongues slither and glide over and around each other, Jack’s hand slides down over Daniel’s denim-clad ass.

“Take me to bed,” Daniel murmurs against Jack’s lips.

The words jolt through Jack and he bites back a groan of desire. He peels himself off Daniel and grabs him by the wrist and, without a word, leads him to his bedroom. Daniel reaches for him as soon as they enter, tugging at his shirt until it lifts out of his pants. Warm, strong hands touch his skin and slide up and under the fabric, tangling in his chest hair. Jack pulls Daniel into another kiss, sucking and licking at his lips. Daniel plays with his nipples, making him moan and then gasp when Daniel twists one gently.

Daniel laughs against his lips and then starts pushing his shirt up. Jack lets go of Daniel and lets him pull his shirt off. Daniel runs his fingers up and down Jack’s chest a few times and then he touches the dog tags. He weighs them in the palm of his hand, bounces them a few times and then looks at Jack. His eyes are dark with desire, his face flushed, lips red and slightly swollen from kisses. He’s quite possibly the most beautiful thing Jack’s ever seen and a rush of pure lust drives through Jack, straight to his cock. If he weren’t already as hard as he could possibly be, he’s sure he would have stiffened instantaneously at that look alone.

“Will you take these off?” he asks in a quiet voice.

Jack’s heart is beating a mile a minute. He doesn’t trust his voice, so he merely nods. Daniel loops his hand through the chain and pulls it up and over Jack’s head and places the dog tags on the dresser in a neat pile. He takes his glasses off and puts them next to the tags.

Jack grabs Daniel by the shirt and pulls him near, once again. Shifting his grip on the shirt, Jack whips it up and off of Daniel and drops it on the floor next to his own. Jack runs his hands along the hard plane of Daniel’s body, up and down and around, mapping out this new terrain. Daniel steps closer and pulls Jack into another fierce kiss, their chests meeting with a quiet slap of bare flesh.

Jack can’t stop his hands from moving, even as his tongue is being devoured by Daniel. His fingers glide up and down Daniel’s spine, over his shoulders, down his arms, back up again – it’s all so new, so different, this male body, so unyielding, so hard where he’s used to soft curves. He can’t get enough of it. Jack grabs Daniel’s ass and pulls him closer, grinding their bodies together, moaning into Daniel’s mouth when Daniel imitates the movement. Jack doesn’t think he’s ever been this aroused in his life. He’s quite sure he’s going to explode any second.

And yet, he still freezes when Daniel’s hands reach for his pants.

“Jack?” Daniel pulls away from Jack’s lips and looks at him. He must see the panic in Jack’s eyes because he lets go of Jack and steps away, the disappointment clear in his eyes.

Jack grabs Daniel by the wrist to prevent him from stepping further away. “Don’t go. I…I’ve just never…you know,” Jack says making a motion between them with his free hand.

“Me either,” Daniel replies. When Jack looks surprised, Daniel continues, “Contrary to popular belief, academia is not a hot bed of homosexual activity. If anything, I would think that you would be the one with the experience in this area. The military being a mostly single gender, closed society.”

“I’m not saying the opportunity never presented itself, I just never…” Jack says with a shrug and sits down on the edge of the bed, drawing Daniel with him.

“We don’t have to,” Daniel says. “I can go.” He pauses a moment and says more softly, “I should go…”

Jack tightens his grip on Daniel’s arm. “Daniel, I **want** to. Oh God, how I want to. You have no idea.”

“I think I might,” Daniel replies. Jack’s position on the bed leaves him with a good view of exactly how much Daniel wants him and he takes a deep, shuddering breath.

I just…” Jack pauses and then looks up at Daniel and says, “what if I suck?”

Daniel’s lips quirk into a naughty grin. “Well, I was sort of hoping there would be sucking...eventually.”

Jack’s mouth hangs open for a second and then he returns the grin. “You have a dirty mind, Dr. Jackson. One of the many reasons why we get along so well. C’mere.” Jack tugs on Daniel’s arm and pulls him down onto his lap. Daniel straddles him and cups Jack’s face with both hands as Jack’s hands curve around Daniel’s ass. Daniel tilts Jack’s head back and kisses him lightly; the merest brush of lips on lips. Jack tries to deepen the kiss, but Daniel pulls away. His eyes meet Jack’s. Jack leans upward, Daniel leans away. Jack’s eyes get even darker and his grip on Daniel’s ass tightens as understanding dawns.

Daniel keeps his hold on Jack’s head and leans back in and then slowly draws his tongue along Jack’s lips. He laps at them and Jack groans quietly as each lick against his lips sends a little jolt of pleasure through him. He’s sure he’s bruising Daniel’s ass he’s gripping it so tightly. When Daniel sucks on his lip, Jack thinks he might just come in his pants.

“Oh God, Daniel,” he says. He can’t stand the teasing any more. Jack wraps his hand around Daniel’s head and pulls him into a searing kiss that leaves them both breathless and wanting more.

Doubts forgotten, Jack reaches for the button on Daniel’s jeans and flips it open. The jeans are so tight that Daniel has to stand so that Jack can undo the zipper. He pulls it down tooth by tooth as Daniel grips his shoulders and sways, biting back moans as his fingers brush against his erection. As the material parts, the long, hard length of Daniel’s cock is revealed, inch by glorious inch.

“I knew you weren’t wearing underwear!” Jack exclaims happily. Daniel runs his fingers through Jack’s hair and then gasps quietly as Jack works his hands into the opening of his pants, fingers caressing his shaft as he slides his hands over his groin to his hips. Jack shoves the tight material down, peeling it off his skin and Daniel steps out of them, taking his socks off while he’s at it.

Daniel resumes his seat on Jack’s lap. Jack runs his hands over Daniel’s chest and down his sides, up and down his thighs and then around to his ass. He pulls Daniel tight against his own erection and kisses him hard. Daniel arches against him, hips thrusting. His cock rubs against Jack’s stomach and he moans into Jack’s mouth.

They kiss and rock and arch against each other, but can’t get enough of the right kind of friction. Groaning in frustration, they separate and move up onto the bed. Daniel’s hands go to Jack’s waistband and this time he helps undo them. Within moments, he’s as naked as Daniel and they’re wrapped tightly around each other, Daniel’s leg thrown over Jack’s hip so that they’re cock to cock, bumping and grinding together as hard and as fast as they can, their moans lost in each other’s mouths as they devour each other in long, wet fierce kisses.

“Oh shit, Daniel, oh fuck, I’m gonna…,” Jack’s hips jerk hard and his fingers dig into Daniel’s ass and he comes in a hot, wet splatter across Daniel’s stomach and cock. Daniel buries his face against Jack’s neck and thrusts harder against him, the slick semen coating his cock and aiding friction. After a few thrusts, Daniel’s orgasm over takes him and he comes, gasping Jack’s name.

They lay entwined, hot, sweaty, sticky, holding each other through the aftershocks, chests heaving for air.

“Wow,” Daniel pants as he sprawls over Jack and nuzzles his neck.

“Wow? Twenty-three languages and that’s all you can come up with?” Jack teases, running his fingers through Daniel’s hair.

“Well, since my brains are currently turning into a cold, sticky goo on our stomachs, I think wow is pretty damn good, if you ask me,” Daniel replies.

“So, you want to get up and take a shower?” Jack asks, running his fingers up and down Daniel’s spine.

“Nope. I’m quite comfortable, thank you,” Daniel says squirming closer to Jack. “Talk to me in a few hours and maybe I’ll be able to stand upright long enough to make it to the shower.”

Jack laughs and wraps his arms tighter around Daniel and they drift into sleep.


End file.
